Many existing portable electronic devices typically include only one display screen, or include one display screen and one keyboard. With the development of electronic equipment technology, a new type of electronic product having a secondary screen has been on the market. The secondary screen can be integrated with a touchpad, a handwritten electromagnetic screen, a pen write switch, or other functional modules for facilitating user input operations. When the secondary screen is in a non-working state, it can also be used as a plate or a decoration component.
One or more keys can be configured on the secondary screen. Alternatively, when the electronic device is powered on, one or more keys can be displayed on the secondary screen. In other words, when a backlight of the secondary screen is on, the one or more keys can be visible, and when backlight of the secondary screen is off, the one or more keys can be invisible.
However, according to the present disclosure, in order to save the power composition of the electronic equipment, the backlight brightness of the secondary screen may need to be adjusted based on various working states of the secondary screen. Therefore, it is desired to provide a strategy for automatically controlling the backlight brightness for the secondary screen.
The disclosed backlight control method and electronic device are directed to solve one or more problems in the art.